


Horny Hermione

by localmanisliar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coercion, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, and its creepy, she's like 16 so its not underage in england, theres still a giant age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanisliar/pseuds/localmanisliar
Summary: Basically just porn held together with a loose plot. Hermione discovers a new fetish, and finds a whole new world opened up to her





	1. Awakening

Hermione is on her way to the library, arms crowded with several thick books. She is on her own - it is only the start of the year, and Ron and Harry have no intention of starting studying so early.

Just as she is about to round the corner, she hears a startled shriek from up ahead, followed a second later by raucous laughter. Curious, she peers around the corner, just in time to see a hufflepuff girl grabbing at her skirt, which is lifting up to show her panties. A group of slytherin boys are lounging against the wall, laughing and jeering as the girl runs down the corridor, still trying desperately to hold down her skirt. One of the boys follows her progress with his wand and it is obvious what is going on. Hermione has heard the other girls whispering about this new craze amongst the boys to magically lift up girls skirts to see their underwear.

She draws quickly out of sight and presses her back against the wall, flushing slightly in secondhand embarrassment for the girl. She is about to leave in the opposite direction, meaning to find the nearest teacher and tell them what's going on. But then, she has a thought.

She glances back at the corner, thinking of the group of them around there. They've cleared staked out this corridor because it's quiet, so that no teachers will see them. She doesn't recognise any of them, which means they probably wouldn't recognise her... She closes her eyes and imagines what it would feel like, to have all those boys seeing her underwear, the embarrassment... just the thought makes her tingle down there.

Her teenage hormones took over, overcoming her hesitations. She was about to walk around the corner, when another idea occurred to her. This new thought was so bold and daring that it almost caused her to lose her nerve completely. But at the same time, the thought causes an undeniable wetness between her legs...

A quick glance around reassures her that there is no one in sight. Feeling naughty and adult, she crouches down to set her books on the floor, and then quickly pulls down her panties and steps out of them. Holding the white cotton panties in her hand, she cannot believe that she is really doing this. She tries to imagine what her friends would think, and say, if they knew what she was doing, but somehow the thought of their shock and judgement only turns her on more.

She screws the panties up into a ball so that they're hidden within her first and picks up her books again, holding them tight to her chest. The knee length skirt doesn't let anything show of course, but still just the knowledge that she is naked beneath it makes her hornier than she has ever been. She takes a deep breath, trying to control her racing heart, and then walks around the corridor. She does not notice Snape, who had rounded the corner behind her just in time to see her pulling down her panties.

The boys fall silent as she comes into sight, but at first don't make any move to molest her. She bites her lip, the anticipation beginning to mingle with fear: what if she's not pretty enough for them to want her? 

Then one of them, a handsome black haired boy with a cruel smirk on his face, twitches his wand slightly, lips quietly mouthing something. There is a slight breeze and a tantalising coolness brushes against her most sensitive places and she feels the edges of her skirt flutter up towards her chest. The shock of it actually happening causes her to gasp and freeze. There is a moment of stunned silence before the boys erupt with delighted shouts, realising that she is not wearing any underwear. 

Hermione's heart feels ready to burst in her chest and her cheeks are burning. Suddenly the humiliation is too much and she turns on her heel to run, providing them with a clear view of her plump, cream-coloured ass, which jiggles slightly as she runs. 

Her eyes are lowered, and blurred with tears of humiliation, and so she doesn't notice Snape until she all but runs into him. She comes to a stop, feeling her stomach drop sickeningly as she realises that the greasy haired professor has undoubtedly seen her pussy. The boys behind her fall silent, and without turning to look she knows they have run away. She can hardly bring herself to raise her eyes, but when she does she sees Snape is watching her with a blank, emotionless face. 

No longer held aloft by the slytherin boys magic, her skirt drops back down to hide her shame, though this does little to make her feel better. A slight sneer tugs at Snape's thin lips as he looks down on her. "Come with me, Granger." He commands.

He turns and stalks away, and Hermione has little choice but to follow, crumpled underwear still clutched in her fist and cheeks still burning.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape takes Hermione in hand

Snape ushers Hermione into an empty, disused classroom. Mortified, and still burning with embarrassment, she barely even notices that he locks the behind them.

"Well, Granger? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I, I didn't do anything, Sir - I was just walking and those boys-"

He silences her with a glance. "Lies will only make matters worse, Granger. I saw you removing your underwear before walking past them. Exposing yourself to other students is against school rules, were you aware of that?"

She can only shake her head, lower lip trembling. 

"If I took this to the headmaster, you could be expelled."

The shock of his words causes her mouth to drop open slightly and a look of terror comes into her eyes. In that moment, she would do anything to avoid expulsion, and Snape smirks slightly as he realises this. "Of course, I could perhaps punish you myself. The headmaster is such a busy man, I wouldn't want to bother him unless absolutely necessary." He pauses, waiting for her reactions.

She latches his words; "Yes! Yes, please, Sir. Punish me, and I swear I'll never do anything like it, ever again."

He smirks again, "We'll see about that."

He moves away from her, towards the front of the classroom and then turns to survey her, face cold and impassive. "Put down the books."

She quickly complies. The panties are still in her hand, and she starts to stoop down to put them back on but Snape stops her. "No, I don't think you have earned the right to put those back on just yet."

Somehow, despite her humiliation and fear over expulsion, the implication of his words ignite a tingling between her legs, and as she puts the panties besides her books on one of the desks in the room, the blush in her cheeks is not entirely from shame. "Now. Lift up your skirt."

"P-professor..."

"What's the matter, miss Granger? Isn't this what you wanted? For the world to see that dirty little cunt of yours?"

Hermione shivers at his words, stunned to feel a guilty wetness gathering between her legs. He's right. This is what she wanted, and now that it's happening, she can't deny that it feels... good. So she bites her lip and, with shaking hands, grasps the bottom of her skirt and slowly lifts it up to her waist.

"Higher." Snape commands coldly.

Hermione's cheeks are so red that she feels like her face is one fire. She lifts her skirt higher, up to her chest. Snape surveys her, and his cold, calculating gaze makes her knees weak. 

"You're a disgrace, Granger. Are you really so proud of that bush that you need to show it off to every man you see?"

Hermione gasps, his cruel words somehow worse than her nakedness, making her feel even more vulnerable and exposed. "I-"

"No, this won't do at all. A girl your age should be able to take care of this herself, but it seems I shall have to do it for you." He strides towards her, and before she can ask what he is talking about, he has drawn his wand and brushed it over the mound of hair between her legs. She jumps at the sudden feeling of coldness as her pubic hair disappears, leaving her cunt now completely naked. "Look at you," Snape says, voice low and oddly hoarse, "You're soaking. Does this turn you on? Having your professor inspecting your cunt?"

"N-no, Sir." She says, though the glistening between her legs contradicts her words.

Snape is still for a moment, eyes fixed on her freshly exposed lips, pink and glistening. "Bend over, against that desk."

"S-should I lower my skirt, Sir?" She asks, oddly disappointed at the prospect.

Snape considers for a moment, "Take it off, put it on the desk with your books."

Hermione does so, heart in her throat and hardly able to believe that she is doing this. When she has placed her skirt beside her forgotten panties, she rests her palms on the desk and leans forward, presenting her ass to her potions professor. What on earth is she doing? She doesn't have long to dwell on the matter, because at that moment something hard and flat strikes her buttocks, making her jump and squeal with pain and surprise. She tries to straighten up and turn around but Snape pushes her roughly back down. "Be quiet and take your punishment, Granger. Or would you rather I fetched the headmaster?"

This barely veiled threat is enough to stop her struggles. She lowers her head, hiding her face with her thick hair and bites her lip in expectation of the next blow. When it comes, she can't contain her cry - whatever he is spanking her with, it is hard and unforgiving, and leaves her butt cheeks burning and radiating pain with each blow. Snape doesn't admonish her. Unbeknownst to her, he has cast a silencing spell on the room, and so doesn't have to worry about any passing student hearing the girl and investigating.

He continues to spank her until entire butt is ruby red and she is sobbing openly. But despite her tears, the wetness between her legs is dripping down her legs, so much so that it has almost reached the floor. Snape smiles broadly. He always knew that the Granger girl was a brat, but he never guessed that she could be so horny. His erection is pressing tightly against his robes, and it takes all of his will power not to take the girl right now... but she isn't ready yet. If he were to fuck her now, she might come to her senses and cry rape. No, what he needs is for her to grow hornier and hornier, growing so desperate that she eventually comes to him, begging for it.

"Do you feel that you have learned your lesson, Granger?" He asks, stepping back and tugging discretely at his robes to hide his arousal. 

"Y-yes, Sir." She sobs, head still lowered.

"Stand up, and look at me when you speak to me, Granger."

She is slow to comply, as moving makes the pain radiating up from her ass worse. When she looks up, he sees that her eyes are red rimmed and tear filled, her lower lip trembling. "You're a disgrace, Granger." He tells her again.

"Yes, Sir." She agrees, and in that moment he knows that he has her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know how to spell things and then as soon as I'm writing I forget everything so sorry if I spell any names or shit wrong


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione takes some time to get to grips with the days events

Hermione lay in her bed, curtains drawn around her, staring up at the canopy of the bed. She cannot believe what she has done today, what she has let happen. After Snape had finished punishing her, she had dressed in as if in a dream and hurried back to the common room, thoughts of the library forgotten. Thankfully Ron and Harry had been nowhere in sight, and so she had been able to rush straight up to the girls dorm and get into bed, where she has remained all this time. 

Her butt is still throbbing in time to her heartbeat, but oddly the pain seems unimportant. Her freshly shaven cunt feels over-sensative and vulnerable, and even as she thinks this she has to pull of her underwear, because the feel of the cotton against the newly exposed skin is just so alien and uncomfortable. Sitting up, she looks down at her crotch. Curiosity gets the better of her and she hikes up her skirt to look at the smooth, pale mound of flesh. It looks at once very young and childish, and oddly grown-up. Little girls have no hair down there, but /women/ are shaved. Thanks to Snape's spell, she feels, for the first time, like a woman instead of a child.

Carefully, she parts her lower lips, surprised by the flesh pink flesh that contrasts so sharply against her pale skin. Looking at it makes her want to touch it, and so she does, slipping her fingers between her lips and probing gently. She is wet down there, wet and warm and when she pushes a finger up there, inside, the sudden image of Snape pops into her head. Snape, with his hand over her cunt, fingers probing up inside of her...

She closes her eyes, biting her lip, trying to convince her horny mind that it really is Snape doing the touching. But it is no good, she can't separate the feeling of being touched from the feeling of touching herself. Letting out a low moan, she pulls her hand away. Her fingers are glistening.

The sight of her own juices spread across her fingers trips some hidden switch in her mind, and suddenly all she can think about is sex. She thinks about Snape looking at her cunt and suddenly wishes that he had seen her chest too. Though it is too late now, she unbuttons her blouse, eyes closed and imagining that Snape is watching her. She slips her shirt off and then unclasps her bra, eyes still closed. She leaves her tie on, liking the feel of the silky material draped between her breasts. Her nipples are hard in the cool air, almost begging to be pinched and teased. 

Remembering a spell one of the other girls had told her - whispering and giggling as she did so - Hermione picks up her one and pressed the tip lightly against her cunt. The feel of something other than herself touching her there makes the fantasy of Snape being present much more real and her horniness spikes up another notch. 

"Inhorresco." She whispers, and is overcome by a tidal wave of sensations.

It seems that her whole cunt is tingling, quivering as if some unseen vibrator were pressed between her lips. The focal point of the sensation is her clit, which she has barely even explored before, and she can't believe the intensity of the feelings which emanate from that one little spot. 

Sweat beads her brow and her cheeks flush crimson. Her breath hitches in her throat, the movement causing her breasts to wobble and tremble. She lets out a low gasping moan and throws her head back, caught up in the fantasy that is Snape doing this to her, Snape pressing his wand tip to her desperate clit, Snape watching her breasts shake, listening to her panting breathing, and seeing her legs tremble...

She cums explosively, the intensity of the feeling causing her arm to jerk the wand away reflexively as tremors rack her entire body. She sinks back onto her pillow, chest heaving, feeling the almost painful throbbing of her clit.

It is some time before she can do more than gasp and lay there. When she finally sits up, after her clit has stopped throbbing and the sensitivity of her cunt has returned, somewhat, to normal, she is shocked the see the soaked wet patch on her covers. For a horrible seconds she thinks she has peed herself, and then she thinks of the glistening on her fingers and, gingerly, leans forward to sniff the wet patch. It doesn't smell of urine at all, in fact, to her hormonal teenage brain, it smells almost... good.

She licks her lips, looking at the wetness, when she hears the sound of the dormitory door opening. Her heart skips a beat before she remembers that the thick curtains hide her from view. Still, she is embarrassed, and hurriedly smooths down her skirt and puts her blouse back on. She does not, however, put her bra or panties on, but leaves the crumpled and forgotten at the foot of her bed.


	4. The Next Day

The next day, Hermione once again forgoes underwear. In her skirt, no one can tell that she isn't wearing panties, but she can tell from the appreciative glances of the boys that they've noticed her lack of a bra. Unfortunately, notice is all they do. She longs for a searching hand to slip beneath her skirt in the crowded halls, to pinching fingers to tweak her nipple where it presses so noticeably against her shirt...

Neither of these things happen, and by the time she gets to potions, she is in a bad mood. Her initial feelings of naughtiness have completely worn off, and now all she can do is lament the boys around her as chickens. That is, until she sees Snape.

One look from him is enough to make her knees weak and her pussy tingle. He notices instantly that she isn't wearing a bra and smirks inwardly. On the outside his face is as blank and impassive as ever, but she still blushes under his gaze. She takes a place near the front of the class, away from her usual spot, heart pounding. Surely Snape wouldn't do anything in the middle of class, would he?

She finds the answer to that question out soon enough. Once Snape has finished explaining todays potion - an infatuation potion - and the class sets about gathering their ingredients, Hermione feels a strange sensation across her chest. It is as if someone is squeezing her breasts, and when she looks down she realises what is happening - her shirt is shrinking. The slightly opaque fabric presses tighter against her skin, making the hard points of her nipples ever more prominent. She gasps sharply and looks up at Snape. He is sitting behind his desk, watching her, wand pointed innocuously in her direction. There is a taunting question in his eyes, and she shakes her head pleadingly, begging him not to continue until the buttons pop off and she is exposed to the whole class. 

There is a moment when she doesn't think he is going to stop... but then, thankfully he does. Still, the buttons strain, wide gaps of her pale skin visible between each. She is almost afraid to breathe, and knows that if she takes too deep a breath it could be disastrous. And down between her legs, as she walks, she can feel the slippery wetness, the telltale sign of her secret shameful pleasure in the situation.

Soon enough, the room has filled with multicoloured smoke - pale pinks and lavenders from the good students, garish greens and yellows from those who have gone slightly wrong, and thick acrid black from the likes of Ron and Neville. Pale rose smoke drifts from Hermione's cauldron, and her natural instinct to put her best into all of her schoolwork means that she is fully absorbed in her work, and does not notice Snape moving up behind her until his cold hand is clasping her buttocks. She jumps, nearly knocking over a flask of toad blood.

"My, my, Miss Granger. It seems you still haven't learnt your lesson."

"I-"

"No." He cuts her off, grip tightening painfully, "Don't make excuses. You will stay behind after class so that we can discuss your punishment. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Good." He removes his hand and stalks away through the smoke, leaving Hermione gasping.

Unbeknownst to her, Snape had coated his hand in a liberal application of a special aphrodisiac, which is absorbed through the skin, before touching her. Because of this, Hermione quickly descends into a horny mess. She can barely focus on her work, and soon the pale rose darkens to a dismal grey. Still, she barely cares. All she can think about is the feel of Snape's hand on her ass, and her head is filled with thoughts of what is to come. She can barely wait for class to end, and when it finally does, she completely ignores Harry and Ron, so intent is she on Snape.

He waits until the last student has left, and then locks the door, casting another silencing charm. While he does all of this, he doesn't look at or speak to Hermione. By the time he does turn to her, she is ready to do anything, no matter what, if only he will pay attention to her. "Strip."

She obeys instantly, startling him with the speed with which she tears of her clothes and drops them in a crumpled heap to the floor. "Now kneel."

She does so, shuddering at the cold tiles against her bare skin. Her chest heaves and a flush spreads across her face and down her neck. "Please, Sir, punish me."

"I don't believe that traditional punishments will work on you, Granger." He begins to pace before her, hands clasped behind his back, enjoying the way her eyes follow his every move. "I tried spanking you, and it has only made you bolder. Hence, I believe that a more... unorthodox approach is necessary." He stops and turns to face her. "You are clearly a nymphomaniac, and the only solution which I can see is to allow you to indulge in your base nature, here, where you cannot corrupt any of the other students." While speaking, he reaches into his robes and frees his erect cock.

Hermione gazes at it, the first cock she has ever seen, lips slightly parted.

"What do you think of my idea, Granger?"

"I think it's wonderful, Sir." She cannot take her eyes away from the fat, flushed thing before her. 

"Open your mouth."

As soon as her mouth is open wide enough, Snape lunges forward, cock slipped into her mouth and down her throat almost before she can realise what is happening. Her eyes bulge in shock as she chokes and she tries to draw back but he has a hand knotted into her thick hair and is holding her face pressed against his musty crotch. "Don't struggle." He gasps, almost cumming already. "This is what you need."

She closes her watering eyes, trying desperately to control her gag reflex. When he is certain that she isn't trying to draw away anymore, Snape loosens his grip. "Suck it. Move your head back and forth."

The girl complies, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her technique is sub par at best, but that is alright. He can train her, and for now it isn't her technique that matters, but the mere fact that his dirty, stinking cock is jammed down the little muggle bitches throat. This thought pushes him over the edge and his pulls himself out of her mouth, grasping his cock to direct the thick, milky streams of cum over the girls face and chest.

Hermione jerks back in surprise as the first salty stream splashes against her face, but then steadies herself, presenting her chest to his spurting cock. When he has finished, seemingly an eternity later, cum drips from her mouth, is splattered across her heaving chest, a few drops have even dribbled down her stomach towards her pussy. Breathing hard, Snape looks down on her. "Now you will sit and let it dry. Do not touch it. You will keep that on you all day."

"B-but my face, Sir, people will see..."

He curses inwardly. "Very well. You will eat the cum on your face. Eat every drop, and as punishment for speaking back to me, you will come to my office after dinner. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now I will leave you here, as you are a disgrace and I don't want to look at you a moment longer. You are to remain kneeling on the ground until you have eaten all of the cum on your face and until the cum on your chest is dry. Then you can dress and leave."

"Yes, Sir."

"And don't even think about leaving early, or I'll know and it will be very bad for you."

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
